<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>舞會02 by umitan2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857581">舞會02</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/umitan2020/pseuds/umitan2020'>umitan2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>小萵苣和小高麗菜 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/umitan2020/pseuds/umitan2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「亞歷克！你該不會每科都交白卷了吧！？」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Siegfried von Lohengramm/Felix Mittermeyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>小萵苣和小高麗菜 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>舞會02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>新帝國曆18年九月，亞歷克正式進入費沙士官學校，成為那一年最受注目的新生。但本人期盼多時的校園生活、實際展開之後，並不如原先所想像地那般自由自在、多采多姿。由於年滿十五歲，尚未親政的少年皇帝開始被要求、試著參與龐大帝國的管理。因此即使費沙士官學校明定全員住宿，亞歷克卻必須在週末返回獅子之泉，過目積壓一整個禮拜的內閣公文與重要報告。</p><p>怨歎這種兩面生活的亞歷克，常常向遠在三千光年以外的好友菲利克斯寫信抱怨。</p><p>「這到底是兼差當學生還是兼差當皇帝！？」</p><p>「士官學校的學生有微薄的津貼、皇帝至少也有固定月例可拿，結果我兩邊都拿不到，根本是人財兩失！虧死了！」</p><p>吐苦水歸吐苦水，一身二用的生活對這位少年皇帝來說，唉著嫌著倒也靈巧地適應過來，順利熬過在士官學校的第一學期。</p><p>到了新帝國曆19年6月，亞歷克的日常被切割地更精細了，除了日常的課程、內閣的公文處理，年滿16歲在舊帝國時期已經是社交出道的年紀，新帝國即使不需蕭規曹隨，但為了宣示皇帝的地位以及凝聚向心力等多方考量，雖然被當事人譏諷為「刷一下存在感、根本沒實質意義」，但19年費沙士官學校第12屆畢業舞會的邀請名單上，仍是以在校生代表的名義，列上了『亞歷山大．齊格飛．馮．羅嚴克拉姆』這個名字。</p><p>為了這次親政前的重大公開行程，亞歷克只要一踏出校門，立即為專屬的保安隊員簇擁著搭上專車返回皇宮。車程之中則是被一連串的行程安排與備忘提醒所轟炸。回到獅子之泉後，亞歷克的身旁則被量身的裁縫師傅、宮內省職員與侍者、舞會籌備人員、以及等著將本週公文摘要等文件面交呈上的內閣各部會次官等包圍。獅子之泉裡亞歷克專屬的房間常常燈火通明直到天方露出魚肚白。</p><p>反而是回到學校之後，亞歷克還能利用課堂時間小憩一番。教官們體諒他兼任公務繁忙，即使察覺那顆明亮燦金的頭總是與課桌緊緊相貼，看在亞歷克被點名時尚能正確回答問題的份上，也就睜一隻眼閉一隻眼了。</p><p>相處了半年以上，在同屆的新生眼中，這名被暱稱為「亞歷克大公」的同學、是一名具有幽默感又不擺所謂皇族架子的「大公殿下」，對待每一個人皆是和藹可親笑臉迎人。但是如果問起亞歷克的同級生：「大公殿下的朋友有哪些人？」卻又沒有一個人敢膽大妄為到、有那份自信足以自稱是亞歷克大公的「朋友」。</p><p>費沙士官學校的學生多半會這樣回答，「大公殿下和高年級的艾齊納哈學長比較熟稔」，又或者是，「大公殿下和提歐巴特是室友，提歐應該和殿下比較熟」。</p><p>會有這樣的反應並不是無端臆測，提歐巴特是費沙士官學校在收到『菲利克斯．米達麥亞即將前往奧丁士官學校就讀』這條消息之後，兵荒馬亂之下決定的替補人選。</p><p>這個原本預定為『亞歷克大公室友』兼『護衛』兼『監視者』的位置，最初、是期許由菲利克斯所擔任。少了菲利克斯這名與大公殿下從小一起長大的護衛人選，校方絞盡腦汁、在多方考量之下選擇了提歐巴特．卡爾．依斯塔茲，這位比亞歷克高了一級的軍校生。</p><p>但是菲利克斯由於身分的緣故，自小就與亞歷克相熟，提歐巴特雖然在忠誠心、體術上無可挑剔，但要擔任亞歷克的在校護衛，仍然讓學校管理階層、以及宮內省的人捏了把冷汗，為了讓提歐巴特能早日『適應』亞歷克的護衛工作，校方與他溝通多次，並請求學年成績中上的他自動留級、重讀一年，以保證所有科目都能與亞歷克一起出席。也因此，亞歷克在校期間，提歐巴特簡直是如背後靈一般緊跟著亞歷克，那時時刻刻警戒周圍的態勢，也讓他博得「皇室警犬」的渾號。</p><p class="inline-ad-slot"> </p><p>至於七元帥之子的史提爾．馮．艾齊納哈，原本就與亞歷克熟識，在亞歷克入學之前，至少一個月會與其他元帥的子女們一同聚會，而在士官學校中，他更因為亞歷克入學不久後發生的一段插曲而聲名大噪。</p><p>那是在新帝國曆18年秋末冬初，第一次期中測驗結束之後。</p><p>照例，榜單公佈在學校的電子佈告欄上。但過去公佈成績的時候，不同年級的學生總是集中在自己的學年榜單前。而今年，卻幾乎是全校的學生都擠到一年級的佈告欄前。他們不為別的，只是想從榜單上，確認這一屆最令眾人矚目的新生名字，到底被放在哪個位置上。</p><p>但是，無論他們瞇著眼查看多少次，從榜首到最後一個名次，始終沒有眾人期待的那個名字出現。</p><p>史提爾．馮．艾齊納哈也是擠到佈告欄前的高年級生之一，他從頭到尾掃描完一遍之後，立即吃力地向後轉，然後奮力排開人群，風風火火地朝一年級生專用的本部棟疾行而去。目標，當然是那名沒出現在榜單上的人物。</p><p>「亞歷克！你該不會每科都交白卷了吧！？」</p><p>大喇喇地行使高年級生的特權，沿途從新生們的口中確認出亞歷克的所在之後，史提爾一副義憤填膺地，出現在亞歷克面前，雙手「砰」地一聲拍在課桌上，那力道之大，讓桌面幾隻筆管都微微地彈跳了起來。</p><p>趁下課時刻撐著頭假眠卻被打斷，亞歷克的脾氣自然不會好到哪裡去，抬了抬眼皮確認來者之後，他不著痕跡地無聲打了個呵欠。順便擺了擺手，制止後座的提歐一副立刻要跳出來咬人的準備動作。</p><p>慢條斯理地，「白卷？學長，你在說什麼啊？」</p><p>「期中試驗啊！我剛剛確認過了，榜單上沒有你的名字，要知道，這裡可是不會顧及學生幼小心靈受不受傷的地方，就算是最後一名也照樣把姓名和成績公佈出來，還通知家長！除非你根本沒參加試驗！不過就算是這樣也該寫個『亞歷山大．齊格飛．馮．羅嚴克拉姆 ，0分』才是！！」</p><p>「所以？」</p><p>亞歷克適時地插了一句，為這串落落長的說詞劃下一個逗點。</p><p>「所以！！」</p><p>突然一百八十度轉變音調，史提爾蹲下身來，壓低了音量鬼鬼祟祟問道。</p><p>「你期中到底考了幾分？給我個總成績吧？這事關重大！」</p><p>這是拜託人的態度嗎？</p><p>亞歷克撇過頭斜睨著這名從小就認識、年長自己兩歲的友人。對方沒大沒小的態度並不是引起亞歷克不快情緒的主因、直呼名字不像其他同級學生稱呼『亞歷克大人』也無所謂，但是『貴重的打盹』被打擾，就亞歷克而言比什麼不敬罪都還要嚴重。</p><p>「喔───」了一聲，慵懶地拉長了音節。「有多重大啊？」端麗的唇角緩緩地向上提昇，形成一個美麗的弧形。</p><p class="inline-ad-slot"> </p><p>亞歷克早在入學之前，就已經得知自己的在校成績不會被公佈一事。畢竟，士官學校裡的表現與名次左右著學生們將來的任職。但是亞歷克不可能隨著一般士官學校的學生一般，畢業後從尉官幹起，在皇儲即皇帝這個微妙的前提之下，亞歷克一旦親政就即刻成為銀河帝國軍大元帥，統領所有軍隊。</p><p>既然如此，在軍校裡排名第幾根本不重要。成績好的話，白白佔了前面的名次，倒不如讓給實際需要排名的學生。成績不好的話，對同儕又可能形成另一種壓力；畢竟有那份神經承受自己的名字排在皇帝陛下之上而處之泰然的人，還是少數。</p><p>而且萬一亞歷克在校表現和同盟的魔術師楊不相上下的話，對軍心士氣的打擊也是必須考量的問題。在幾名元帥與希爾德會同費沙士官學校的校長會談過幾次之後，他們便達成了「不公開成績」的共識，自然、希爾德攝政陛下身為在校生家長，她還是會在期末收到一份包含學習成果、教官評鑑報告的「在校生家長通知書」。</p><p>如果是菲利克斯，看到亞歷克那魅惑人一般的對稱完美微笑，就懂得該在心底拉起警報。很可惜菲利克斯目前人在距離費沙五千光年以上的奧丁，鞭長亦莫及。</p><p>「有多重大！？我說—— 關係到這樣重不重大？」</p><p>史提爾挑起一邊唇角，右手悄悄比了個三。</p><p>亞歷克頓了一頓，依照他對這位打著元帥之子的響亮名號，卻絕對稱不上優等生學長的了解，要掌握史提爾之所以特地跑過來「關心」的背後意義，倒也還算不上難事。</p><p>「三十馬克？」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>